The invention relates to an electric compressed-gas circuit breaker with a switching gap defined by two fixed contacts and a bridging contact member which, during the breaking process, runs off of the one fixed contact (run-off contact) and moves in the direction toward the other fixed contact. Such a compressed-gas circuit breaker is disclosed, for example, in Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,209,287 wherein the breaker is in the form of a blast-piston breaker (single stage breaker).
It is an object of the invention to reduce the switching energy required in a compressed-gas circuit breaker of the abovementioned type.